Nothing Goes as Plan
by Speedster Ally
Summary: The Young Avengers have one last battle with Mother, but it doesn't go as they thought it would have gone. The team has now lost another member, but the member has been leaving clues to something. Noh-Varr and Tommy are the only ones about these clues . ( KatexTommy but a bit of Noh-VarrxTommy (Fluff) in chapter 3 shipping as well. ) Rated T for cussing and later actions.
1. The War is Won

_Author's Note: Sorry haven't really posted anything lately. Been summing up ideas. Got this one from the writer's of Young Avengers chat with a fan I found a couple months ago. Been thinking of this for a while. Well just wanted to say I don't own Young Avengers comics. They are own by Marvel. Just a great fan of the comic. New and Old. _

_A bit of background: This is a bit of a futuristic fic, not to far in the future though. This is after they save Tommy Shepherd and they have now figured out how to stop Mother. (Sorry I didn't write a huge fight scene. If anyone wants to just message me.)  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The War Has Won**_

The fight was over against Mother. It was the Young Avengers verses the dimension parasite called Mother, who took the form as Teddy's mother. Mother was, you can say brainwashing, using the Young Avenger's parents and random citizens as her army against the teen heroes. Mother was like a liquid paste and same with all the citizens and parents she had control on. She had the powers of Sandman almost but as paste. If you tried to hit her, shoot her, blast her or try to damage her in anyway, she would just form back to herself. Almost like pudding. The weirdest alien person pudding ever seen by a human.

When Wiccan, Billy Kaplan, finally figured out how to put Mother back in her dimension, though with some help by Loki, God of Mischief, the team thought it was all over when Mother was gone. It took longer than it should have gone. When Wiccan and Loki finally sent Mother back to her dimension they called the team back together so they could finally go home. So they decided to retreat, but when they counted the members of the team there seemed to be one short. They gathered around Noh-Varr's ship and recounted and still they were missing one team member, the archer. The heroes decided to separate and try to find the archer around where they fought Mother.

They started to yell out the archer's name and code-name hoping she would answer to either of them. All through the park were the Young Avengers members walking around yelling out "Kate", "Katie", or "Hawkeye". Hoping the owner of the name will answer. One of the members, Tommy Shepherd, was running around the park looking for his friend. He slid to a stop when he heard someone moan in pain. All what was on his mind was Kate was in serious pain. He rushed to the sound and found the team's archer on the ground lying in a puddle of her own blood. Her left leg was deeply cut and a few of her ribs were broken. There was a slice through her shirt and through her chest. Blood stained her outfit and her skin. Her eyes were closed and her hands were over her stomach. She was barely breathing.

"Katie?" Tommy got down on his knees trying to get a reply out of the archer. "Katie please say something…anything."

The teen girl slowly opened her eyes and Tommy could tell she was in too much pain to speak. "Don't speak. Just try not to faint. OK?" He picked up the archer and ran towards the ship as fast as the speedster could. He told everyone through his communicator that he found Kate just not in the perfect condition. The speedster ran inside Noh-Varr's ship and placed Kate on the floor of the ship trying to keep her from groaning in pain. The boy grabbed a jacket from some chair in the ship, balled it up to form a oddly shaped pillow, and placed it underneath Kate's head. He ripped a piece of his suit and wrapped it around the cut on Kate's leg trying to stop it from bleeding. "I'm not letting another teammate die in front of me."

"Alien boy you better get your ass in your space ship before I drive off without you and the others." Tommy said into his communicator. He sounded worried as Kate's breathing became softer and her pulse began to slow down. "Shit. Kate don't leave me!" Forgetting to turn off his communicator when he said that.

When Noh-Varr heard Tommy say those three words he started to worry. He thought to himself _'Kate is leaving?' _He didn't understand what it meant only that it didn't sound good to him or to anyone who heard Tommy's message. As Noh-Varr ran to his ship he replied to the speedster, "Coming and don't let Katherine leave!" He jumped into the ship and saw Kate on the floor with Tommy hovering over her. He dropped the communicator on the floor seeing a small puddle of blood next to Kate. _'Oh God. That doesn't look good.'_ He thought to himself. Which he was right, it didn't look good to anyone's view.

Soon after the other members came in from where they were in the park. As they entered the ship all their eyes were on Kate, who was inching herself to death. "Stop staring and drive! I don't think you want her to die all of the sudden?" The speedster said pushing Noh-Varr to the driver's seat. "You're not the only one who loves her, ok?"

The Kree boy turned on the engine and flewf the ship to the closest hospital with Billy helping him guide him there. Noh-Varr's mind was rushing to every horrible idea he could think didn't want to know how Kate got so hurt but his mind was making up every picture of how it could of happened. He didn't want his girlfriend to be going through all this pain or worst, die by his side. He tried to keep his eyes on the window then looking back at Kate. This was not how he planned his day to go.


	2. A Death in the Family?

_**Chapter 2: A Death in the Family?**_

It was too much for the team to even go the hospital every day, except for Tommy Shepard and Noh-Varr. They have been visiting their best friend ever since the fight two weeks ago. Their best friend has been on life support since then. She wasn't talking nor did she look like she was alive. The only thing why the doctors were keeping her alive was her father was paying big bucks to keep her youngest child alive. It pulled at the teams' heart seeing their friend like this. They were all hoping for a miracle for their archer to show a sign of life, but the way things were going. It didn't seem like it will happen.

Tommy and Noh-Varr were the two closest guys to Kate. They both loved her. Noh-Varr seemed like a boyfriend to Kate. The team knew they were dating but Kate never said they were. They were just very close friends. Tommy on the other hand was like a brother to Kate. They use to date before the whole fight with Kang the Conqueror. The two boys walked down the white wall hallway towards Kate's hospital room. They stopped right outside of the room when they heard Kate's father talking to the doctors. The poor man was losing another member of his family and he was trying not to show any signs of weakness as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bishop, but your daughter has been on life support for two weeks and she hasn't shown any signs of recovery." A doctor said looking at his clipboard flipping through notes. "I'm really sorry."

Derek Bishop sighed and nodded. "Alright." You could hear the sound of sadness in his voice. He walked out of the room and headed out. He didn't notice the two boys against the wall listening to his conversation with the doctor.

After Mr. Bishop disappeared from the two teen boys' sight they busted into the room. They couldn't believe the doctors were going to do that. They couldn't. They shouldn't. Tommy knew Kate could wake up any second, but she just didn't want to. Noh-Varr wanted the doctors give his friend another chance to life. Maybe just one more day? twenty-four hours can make a huge difference, but it wasn't Noh-Varr's right to say she should stay on life support. It was Kate's father and he didn't speak up. He seem he wanted his daughter dead to Noh-Varr and Tommy.

The speedster was in tears watching the doctors turn off the machines that were hooked up to his friend. He wanted the doctors could have exploded their molecules if he wanted to, but he knew Kate wouldn't aloud it if she was there. He just wanted to run away and never show his face to anyone. He was putting all the blame on himself. The boy knew it was his fault. He should have stayed with Kate instead of running off during the fight. He threw his arms up in the air. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He yelled at the doctors. "SHE COULD WAKE UP NOW!" Tears rolled down his face. "YOU JUST THINK YOU COULD DO THIS? SHE WAS MY-" Before Tommy could say another word, Noh-Varr placed his hand over Tommy's mouth and whispered into his ear. Whatever the Kree alien boy said calmed him down.

Noh-Varr took the speedster and led him out of the hospital room. "I am sorry about my friend. Please go back to work." As he said that, he couldn't look at the doctors or his friend. His eyes were focused on his feet as he walked out of the room.

The two boys walked out of the hospital in silence. This was his third time seeing one of his friends die. This one just hurt too much. The fact Kate was his only friend made his heart break in two. After they got out of the hospital building, Tommy sped off heading to the Kaplan's house. He couldn't take it anymore. He just needed to be alone. He was glad that Billy's brothers and his parents were taking a last minute vacation. He had the whole house to himself. Except Billy wasn't on vacation with his family. He was with the other Young Avengers, most importantly with Teddy.

Noh-Varr wanted to stop the speedster from running off, but he was too quick. He knew that Tommy needed to be alone and he was letting him. He sighed as he watched Tommy take off and started to walk towards to the old Avengers mansions which the Young Avengers took it as their own base. All he was thinking about was that he leaves Earth, though he was still an Avenger according to Kate and the others. He sighed. Kate. The thought of her made his heart drop. He shouldn't be feeling so depressed about his friend's death, but he was. If Kate knew they were so depressed about her dying, she wouldn't aloud it. Kate would have wanted them to hold on to the happiest memories they made with her. Sure she was gone, but Noh-Varr felt like she was still with them in some ghostly way.

The Kree teenager walked up to the Avengers mansion opening the front door, finding Teddy, Billy, Miss America Chavez, Loki, and Prodigy. The whole team was there except for Tommy and well...Kate. The whole building was silent. No one said a word when they saw the front door open. They haven't moved since Noh-Varr and Tommy left ealier that day to go see Kate. Billy and Teddy were sitting on the couch, Loki was on the floor looking up at the couple, Miss America was in the kitchen with Prodigy talking quietly to themselves. Billy was the first to say something.

"Where's Tommy?"

Noh-Varr looked at him. "Speed is at your house. He said he needed a break."

"And... Kate? Is... Is she ok?" Everyone looked at Billy when he said that. Then they all turned towards Noh-Varr waiting for a reply.

"Uh...she's ok." He lied. He couldn't tell his teammates that their friend died. If he told his teammates, the whole room would be in tears and he didn't want to see that.

The team smiled knowing she's fine, but it will change soon. They went back to what they were doing. Noh-Varr headed to Kate's bedroom in the mansion. Walked down the hallway until he reached Kate's home away from home room. He walked inside the room looking around. He has been in there once when Kate gave him a tour of the mansion. He sat on the bed, looking around. He couldn't believe that he just lied to his teammates. He laid his back on her bed closing his eyes.

She followed Noh-Varr down the hall and waited outside of the room before going inside. The bedroom door opened slowly and America Chavez walked in the room. She sat on the bed next to Noh-Varr. "I could tell you lied chico. I understand though."

The Kree sat up and looked at Chavez. "I am sorry; I don't think the others would have taken it very well." He looked down at his feet.

"Don't worry, I was the only one who could tell you lied. I won't tell the others. They will find out soon though, but not now."

Noh-Varr smiled and thanked Chavez. He got off of Kate's bed and walked over to the white dresser. The top of it had pieces of broken arrows, a small purple comb, a glass perfume bottle that smelled like lilacs, and a folded up note. He picked up the note and started to unfold it. Chavez left the room when she notices Noh-Varr seemed he wanted to be alone. The boy looked at the hand writing and smiled. It was Kate's hand writing in her famous purple gel pen color. The words seemed to be a bit smeared when it was written, but he could still make out most of the letter.

"Hey, I guess this means goodbye? I didn't mean to end it so early, but that's how life is I guess. This note who ever found it should be in my bedroom in the Avenger's mansion, correct? I have directions for you. Turn around and smile. I don't like people feeling depressed." He stopped reading there and turned around looking at the other side of the room. Then he began to read more. "Are you smiling? You better be. Ok, go to the small end table next to my bed and open the second drawer. There should be a key in there, if not? I guess you can't continue reading. The next mini note is on the key. More of a word than a note. - Love Katie. P.S. If you need help with the key part. Go ask a speedster." There was a small drawing at the bottom of the note. It was a red heart with a purple arrow drawn through it.

Noh-Varr began to think to himself. _'Did Kate plan her death or is this some sort of trick of getting the others killed as well?'_ Either thought he still decided to follow the directions on the note and walked over to the end table and opened the second drawer. He saw a white scarf folded up nice and neat and pulled it out. At the bottom of the scarf was a silver key that was tied to the end. He looked at the key hanging by a string to the scarf. He smiled. Whatever this key went to he seemed he would figure out something about Kate. He wanted to tell the others, but then he remembered he told them Kate was alright. The only one who knew was America Chavez and Tommy. Chavez wasn't as close to Kate as Tommy was so he decided he would tell Tommy about the note he found and the key. Plus the note did say a Speedster would know what the key would be for anyway. That was it. He was going to get Tommy to help him.

* * *

Author notes: How was it? Good, bad, or just plain stupid? Comments. I love them. Send me your comments. I like hating ones to. They seem to help me with my writing. :)


	3. A Puzzle

_Authors Note: Warning I have placed a bit of Tommy and Noh-Varr shipping in this chapter. I couldn't help it. It's no skin on skin stuff! Trust me or I would have bumped up the rated up to M. It's a bit fluff. Don't forget to comment at the end :) Love~ Speedster Ally_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Puzzle**_

When Noh-Varr reached Billy's house he knocked on the door waiting for Tommy to answer. Hopefully he was still at the house and not running circles around the planet. The Kree knocked on the door once more waiting. He looked around the entrance of the house. Cars pass by on the road, people talking to each other and others where jogging along the sidewalk. Noh-Varr gave Tommy one more chance to open the door as he knocked on it for the third time. "Thomas? Are you home." He waited a few minutes after he knocked for the third time. Then he decided to head back to his ship. He turned around and walked down the stairs.

The front door opened quickly and the snow-white haired speedster was standing in the door way with just a pair of bright green boxers. His hair was soaking wet and there were water droplets over his chest. He just took a shower which explains why he didn't answer the door. He had a towel in one hand and the twin pushed the door open. He rubbed the towel against his hair trying to dry it.

Noh-Varr's eyes scanned Tommy's body. The feeling Noh-Varr got was new, he never felt this feeling when he was with Kate. Then again he has never seen her without clothes. Tommy's body was fit, it was perfect. Some say he would have looked like an angel straight from Heaven. He really wanted to let his hands roam on Tommy's chest, but not yet. He would have freaked the speedster out and he wouldn't have been able to show him the note he found in Kate's bedroom.

"Yeah? Sorry, was showering." Tommy said. "Don't call me Thomas...It's Tommy. I don't call you Marvel boy or Protector. Got it?"

The Kree nodded trying to keep his eyes on Tommy's eyes not on his chest. "Right, sorry. I have found something in Kate's room earlier." He dug his hand into his pants pocket pulling out the folded up notebook paper. He handed the paper to Tommy. "Open it."

"I know what to do." He snatched the piece of paper from Noh-Varr's hand and opened it. He began to read the note surprised yet somewhat worried. He thought that Kate died. He knew she died. That's impossible only if she planned her death and why would she, out of all people, be planning her own death? That thought just made him feel really bad and angry. Why would Kate being doing this?

Tommy looked up at Noh-Varr. "You have the key? It says there's a key."

"Uh...Key right." He was staring at Tommy's bare chest while Tommy was reading the note. His hand searched into his pocket taking out the key and handed it to Tommy. "The scarf was tied around a white scarf in the drawer."

The speedster looked at the key and in seconds he knew where the lock is. The key was from her house. "Yeah yeah." He was barely paying attention to Noh-Varr. "Hold any thoughts to yourself." He headed inside the house closing the door behind him leaving Noh-Varr on the stairs outside. The boy ran up to his room threw on some pants. He didn't feel like putting on a shirt after taking a moment looking at himself in the mirror. The speedster headed back outside speeding off towards Kate's house.

Seconds later Tommy arrived at the Bishop's place. He bent down and picked up the hidden key from under the door mat. He grabbed the golden color key from the ground and placed it into the front door bolt. Turning the key inside the bolt made a 'clicking' sound and the key unlocked the door. The speedster pushed the door open looking around. "Hello? Anyone home?" He yelled into the empty house. He smiled glad no one was home. He headed inside the house and looked at the key. Scratched into the key was the word 'ROOM'. Tommy, only being in the Bishop's house once, knew there was more than one room in the mansion. It would take hours just for a normal human to figure out which room Kate was talking about. He was glad he had super speed. He raced up the stairs and tried every single door with the key. He was getting annoyed at the fact that every door he tried was still locked from the key.

There was one door at the end of the hallway. The door had two letters "K" and "B" written in black paint. Tommy looked at the door wondering it had to be this door. It was the only door he hadn't tried and if it didn't work, Kate must have left the wrong key. He placed the key into the door knob hole and turned it slowly. He heard a click and pushed it opened. His hands fumbled for the light switch on the wall. As the lights brighten the room he knew it was this room Kate wanted them to find.

The room had light purple walls, the bed was against the one of walls, a night stand next to the bed with a few books on top, and a couple of posters were on the walls around the room. It was a perfectly clean room. Nothing was on the floor and everything was in place. Tommy walked into the room, thinking it was Kate's bedroom. He looked around the bedroom wondering if there had to be another note or was this just a sick joke he was in. He peeked into the opened closet door. The first thing he notices was one of his T-shirts he let Kate borrow when they were dating. That was months ago. He pulled the shirt off the hanger and slipped it on. He could faintly smell Kate's lilac perfume on the shirt. He smiled as he smelled the shirt.

He sat on the bed but felt something hard underneath him. He stood up and pulls off the covers from the bed. There was a black hard covered book sitting on the mattress. It was Kate's favorite book. He flipped through the pages and saw a few of the words were yellow from a highlighter. "Damn, Kate. You really were planning your death weren't you?" He fixed the bed covers to make it look like no one was in her room, and then walked with the book in his hand. He closed the door locking it back up and ran towards Noh-Varr. He had to tell Noh-Varr.

"Marvel Boy Alien guy! Whatever your name is!" The speedster yelled as he skids to a stop right in front of Noh-Varr holding the book in one hand and the key in the other. "This." He tossed the book at Noh-Varr. "You're welcome."

Noh-Varr caught the book and started to flip through the pages. Notices some of the words were highlighted in the book. It wasn't like every other word it was more like a couple on this page none on that page. It was sort of random to the boys at first. "You have any clue why there is words highlighted?" He looked up from the book and looked at Tommy. Tommy shrugged. Noh-Varr skimmed through the book. "The words make something." He said. "If we write them down we may find something out." Noh-Varr smiled as he closed the book. They seemed like they were getting close to finding out what Kate was trying to show them. They had no idea what they got themselves into.


	4. Haunted Memories

_**Chapter 4: Haunted Memories**_

Two days have pasted and today was the funeral of Katherine Elizabeth Bishop, held by her father. Everyone who knew her was there as Kate or Hawkeye. The face on Derek was priceless after seeing many unknown faces at the funeral. His first thought was that all those people where people Kate helped at charity things. They all said they were sorry for the Bishop family losing another member of the family. Derek barely knew anyone there other than his oldest daughter, his son-in-law, Tommy Shepard (They only met once.), and a couple of business 'friends' he invited. He wasn't the life of the party here or at any place. He was more of the man to sat down looking at the coffin which was closed due to Derek not wanting to see his daughter lifeless.

In the back of the funeral room. The was a teenage girl around the age of eighteen or nineteen. She had black hair pulled into a pigtail, her eyes were a light color blue though she was wearing a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes, her skin was a light tan color, and she was wearing a black dress with a pair of purple converses underneath. No one noticed the girl in the room. No one knew who she was also. She kept her distance away from the people in the room. She was leaning against the back wall keeping her eyes towards Derek watching him leave the room. He walked past her, he quickly glanced at the girl thinking that she looked like his daughter. He shook his head and headed out of the building. He couldn't take it anymore.

The girl decided to follow the man out of the funeral home. She kept her distance away from the man as she followed him. Derek didn't know he was getting followed when he got into his car. He sat there for ten minutes trying to clear his mind. It was hard on the man who his daughter died. He turned on the car and drove to go home. The girl knew she couldn't follow him anymore by foot, so she sat down on a bench on the sidewalk. She watched the man drive away from the funeral home to his house. She sighed as she noticed the man look at her but turn away.

As the funeral was ending everyone slowly came out of the building and headed to their cars. There was barely any talking between anyone as they shuffled out of the building. There was one teenage boy walking towards the girl's way. He noticed the girl in the building and watched her leave the room as well. He sat down next to the girl keeping his eyes wandering away from her body. He thought she looked like one of his friends, but that would be impossible since she did die. He turned his head to the girl and spoke. "Hi."

The girl was spooked from the boy's voice. She looked towards the boy and replied. "Hi." Her voice was soft and calm. The girl's voice brought back memories of his best friend. Her voice sounded just like Kate's but it was more rough than Kate's.

"I'm Tommy...Tommy Shepard." He smiled and held out his hand.

The girl took his hand and shook it. "I'm...Ka..Kassidy."She said smiling back. "Kassidy.. Cane."

"Nice to meet you. You..You must be a friend of Kate's from school? I saw you inside the building."

The girl nodded. "I was..." She looked down at her feet. "I feel really bad for her family. I didn't see her mother anywhere.. I saw her father drive away."

Tommy looked down away from the girl. "Her mother died." He got up from the bench when he saw a teenager with bright white hair come out of the building. He had to leave. "Well, Kassidy, I have to go." He smiled, held the girl's hand and kissed it. "See you around then?"

The teen nodded. "We should." She blushed as his lips met her skin. "Bye Tommy."

Tommy stood up and walked over to Noh-Varr. He stopped half way between the girl and Noh-Varr. He smelt it. It was surrounding himself in a bubble. The scent of lilacs where all around him as he walked away from the girl. He turned around to look at Kassidy, but noticed she disappeared with the crowd of people who were walking on the sidewalk. _'Kate. Are you here?'_ He thought looking around.

He felt a tap on his shoulder as he was looking around for Kate. He knew she was around, but where was she? He turned around and saw Noh-Varr was tapping on his shoulder. "Kate! She's..." He looked around grabbed Noh-Varr's arm and pulled him into an alley. "Kate...She's still alive. Lilacs. I could smell them off that girl I was talking to. She sounded just like Katie. I'm not crazy, Noh-Varr, you got to believe me! You have no proof that she was in the coffin!"

Noh-Varr sighed. "Tommy, calm down. Maybe, you saw a ghost of her. Happens all the time. We still have to figure about the book we found the other day. Maybe you are correct, but I'm not sure." He walked out of the alley with Tommy following him behind. "I just don't think it is possible to bring someone back from the dead. We saw her die remember? The doctors took her off... off of life support."

Tommy ran off from Noh-Varr. "Shut up!" He yelled as he ran from the alley heading to the direction of the girl he was talking to ealier. By now it to find the girl will be harder than it seems. His mind was thinking of all the memories he and Kate made in the past. The nights where they would stay up all night and patrol, all the text messages and phones that were made. He sighed slowly down to a walking speed when he got close to town. He couldn't run at his top speed, because he wasn't wearing his Speed costume. As he slowed down he saw the girl he was talking to before. She was walking with her hands in her pocket. Her head was looking down at her shoes.

He saw the girl look around the block to make sure no one was following her. She held on tightly to a black leather bag on her shoulder as she headed down eighth street picking up her pace as she walks. She could tell someone was following her, but she didn't want her stalker to tell she knew. The teen took a right down a road. It seemed a bit shady for a girl to be heading down at this time of night. Pasting abandon graffiti buildings and a gang fight that seemed it was about to break out. She walked up to an apartment building she knew well.

The front door to the apartment building opened up and the girl stepped in. She kept the front door opened just a crack showing she wanted him to follow her in. Tommy, being impulsive and doing things without thinking, took the invite and headed inside the apartment building. He closed the door behind him as he saw the teen head up the stairs. She smirked as she saw the boy out of the corner of her eyes. She headed up to the third floor. She stopped. Tommy was behind her slowly walking up the stairs. Now he could tell she knew he was following her. He looked around remembering this apartment, but he couldn't remember how he seen this place before. It was going to bug him until he could remember. The girl slipped a key into the doorknob and pushed the door into the room. The room was filled with complete darkness. No lights were on nor the shades were opened. The girl walked in, getting swallowed by the black.

Tommy took out his phone, using the dim light from the screen as a flash light as he walked in to the apartment. He looked around the dark apartment looking for the light switch on the wall. His hands hit the switch but nothing happen. The power company must have turned it off. "K-Kassidy?" He said looking around the room for the girl. His phone wasn't doing a very good job as he couldn't find the girl he was following. He was hoping it wasn't a trap or anything like that.

He felt a cold hand cover his mouth and felt a warm breath near his ear. "Hush." Kassidy voice sent chills down his spine. He shivered as she removed her hand. "Tommy, why?"

"Katie?" Tommy whispered back. He didn't answer the girl's question only having Kate on his mind all day. The girl kissed his cheek, sliding her hand up his shirt. Her hands were freezing as it roamed around Tommy's back. She knew what she was doing and she wanted to do this since they met. She mumbled into his lips, "I love you Speed." She continued rubbing his back and pulled off his shirt. His skin was hot to her touch, his chest was almost sweating. She kissed down his neck to his chest. He had to be nervous or just really hot. He tried to pull away but she just kept on getting closer. _'Screw this.'_ He thought as he kissed Kassidy's lips.

It went from passionate kissing to throwing clothes off the two teens. He was on top of her as they were laying on the bed in the apartment. Every piece of clothing was off and they curled up under the sheets in the bed. Tommy was on top of Kassidy having his fun for the night. Every thought escaped the speedster. The bedroom door was closed for privacy. There were moans of pleasure, screams of enjoyment and just more sounds from teasing and everything. Their names were both being moaned out of each other's mouth. Which the girl slipped up saying something unexpected.

* * *

Writer's note: Super sorry I haven't posted like last time. I have been busy and I will be posting every week or every other week due to classes coming up. I just hope you guys still read and Comment! I love reading your replies on how it is. :) Not sorry about the cliffhanger? But that's what you get! muhaha~! Next week YA issue #9! Reminder


	5. Morning Light

_One thing I have_ to say _that I am really truly sorry that I haven't been able to post in the last week. __I have been having technical problems with my computer and now that it is fixed, my posts will come back to normal. (I hope) If you ever have any questions message me and I can help! Now back to your fanfiction I have been writing. I don't own anything! :) Promise! Hawkeye out! P.S don't forget to comment!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Morning Light

There was a small beeping sound coming from a dark purple phone on the end stand next to the bed. A sleepy hand moved from under the covers slipped over to the end stand and silence the phone. The owner of the hand sat up in the bed. She only had on a tank top and her underwear on. She slipped out of the bed looking around in dark room. She stumbled to the closet looking for something to wear. She grabbed a dark purple T-shirt from the closet, four sizes too big. The girl slipped the shirt on then took the boy's pants that were on the floor.

The girl looked at the boy still sleeping in the bed curled up against the covers. She smiled, walked over to the bed and kissed the boy's forehead. A smile curled his lips as the girl kissed him. His mind was still sleepy, but he said "I love you Katie."

"I love you too Tommy." She smiled after she kissed him again. "Good luck on your adventure with Kree boy." The bedroom door opened slowly letting a bit of light out. She walked out of the room then closed the door letting darkness swallow up the room again.

She grabbed her bag from the couch before leaving the apartment. The girl smiled closing the door and headed down the stairs to the first floor. She took out her phone as she gets to the first floor. Not paying attention only to her phone as she walks. The front door open to the building and a man around his late twenties entered the building. He had a purple leash handle in his hand. The purple leash connected to a collar which was around the neck of a one-eyed dog. The dog fur was a warm mocha color. He had a white bandage around the missing eye on his face.

The man looked straight at Kate while he bent down on to his knees unclasping the leash around the dog. He smiled as he could smell the slight scent of lilacs off the girl. "Hawkeye, wait up." He said as he stood up and walked up behind the teen. He tapped on the girl's shoulder. "So when's the zombie apocalypse?"

The girl turned around and smiled. "Ha ha, very funny." She pushed away his arm off her shoulder. "I have better things to do then start a zombie apocalypse or what ever." She turned around and went back to walking to the parking lot. She stole the keys to the man's car when his arm was around her. As she walked away she pulled out the man's car keys and headed to his convertible. "Oh, by the way, hope you don't mind letting take a spin at your car." She smirks as she opened the driver's side and got in.

The man dug his hands into his pocket looking for his keys until he noticed the girl driving away with his car. "Really? Just bring it back in one piece." He said before heading inside with his dog into the apartment building. He mumbled under his breath as he headed inside, "it's not coming back is it?" He said to himself.

Kate was being reckless since she had no idea what she was doing or why she was doing it. It made her feel like she was on the edge. She now knew that Noh-Varr and Tommy had the book. She smiled as she was speeding down the road. Her mind was racing to a mini note she stuck in the man's pant's pocket when she stole the keys to his car. "He has to know." She grins.

~wiggle worm~

As Clint headed upstairs to his apartment with his dog Lucky, he found the door was unlocked. "Kate." He sighed as he entered his apartment. He headed to the kitchen giving Lucky a bowl of cold water and a bowl of food for the poor dog. After he fed his dog he decided to head to his room to take a shower. Again the door was unlocked and he headed in. To his surprised he saw a teenage boy with snow-white hair sleeping in his bed. He knew who the teen was and he knew he what happened in his bed. He closed the door headed to the small beat up couch.

"Kate call me next time when you decide to have sex in my apartment." He sighs digging his hands into his pockets finding the note Kate left for him. He pulled out the complicated folded piece of paper from his pocket. He opened it up and began to read it.

_"Hey Clint! Sorry, but Tommy is sleeping in your bed. Should've told you that before I took your car? Anyway, just wanna to tell you everyone is dead. Anyway, I need you to tell Tommy something. Please do or if you don't, you won't be happy. I won't be happy. And you know how I am when I'm not happy so please tell Speedy this: 'Sorry Speed about this morning, gotta run? Running to the blue. Read the book? -Love Katie' Say that from word to word. Like I said sorry!"_

The note was written in purple ink, just like Kate would do. He folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket. He thought about waking up the teen in his room, but he just began making some trick arrow. Like he needed any more. He did that for an hour or so until the teen woke up.

Clint could hear the boy's voice mumble some curse words and looked for his pants. "Great! She took my pants!" He sat up on the bed and grabbed his shirt that was on the floor which was his. He threw on the shirt and before he left the room, he made sure he had on some boxers. He opened the door noticing the blond archer watching the T.V. while fiddling with an arrow he just made.

"Uh...Well now I know where I am." Tommy said. Clint looked up from the T.V. to Tommy, raised his eyebrow noticing the teen was only wearing a shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Kate stole your pants?" The archer asked before getting up from his spot on the couch. Tommy nodded. "You can, I guess wear a pair of mine if you like." He said pulling a note out of his pocket that Kate gave to him earlier that day. He handed the note to Tommy and said. "Kate wanted me to read this to you, but I think you know how to read." He joked as the speedster took the note and headed back to the bedroom going to grab a pair of Clint's pants before heading out once more.

Once Tommy found some pants that fit his skinny waist, he headed to the mansion, where the Young Avengers call home. Their second home for some. He read the note the way there over and over trying to understand what Kate meant about _'Running to the blue'. _It sounded like she was heading to the beach, but why now? New York beaches are freezing during anytime of the year. Or was she meaning something else that was blue. The sky? He stumbled on to the porch of the mansion when his mind was running in circles about what Kate was meaning about. He hated riddles.


	6. Awaking

A/N: _Super sorry! About my replies. School and homework and trying to catch up on my show(Supernatural). Haven't really gotten any good ideas lately for this fanfic. (Yes it's a fanfic. I don't own YA). Anyway I hope you like it. I think this is the last chapter...Can you guys tell me what you think? I would love that! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awaking**

Kate was on her own. She didn't like the feeling that she has done this to her friends, but it's for their own good. She had to get away from them. This teen has thought too long and not been doing anything. Since this morning when she stole Clint's car she's been on the road out of New York. The wind in her hair and the city behind her. She had to get out. The memories were killing her.

The day was still young and the sun was still high in the sky, when she got off the exit from the highway. She pulled the convertible into an empty parking lot. She stopped the engine and looked up at the sky while the roof was down. She sighed as she noticed she was doing something wrong. "Why am I doing this?" She asked herself. She knew no one knew the answer only her, but she asked anyway. She leaned the seat back and looked up at the clouds. Before long she began to nod off to sleep.

The small nap Kate took helped her mind get off strange topics about her messing up her original plan. The sun was shining into Kate's eyes after a few hours have passed. The blazing rays weren't the only thing that was making Kate not sleep. There was a man standing over Kate on the side of the car watching her sleep. He was walking for her to wake up.

"Katherine Bishop, A.K.A Hawkeye the second." He said looking down at a cream color folder. "You are her correct?"

Kate blinked a few times trying to wake up. "I am her. Who are you?" She asked as she sat up in the convertible.

The man pulled out a small wallet and flipped it open. There was a golden badge on one side and the. His identification card on the other. Kate looked at his badge and noticed he was a sheriff. Was she going to jail for parking in an empty lot? Oh god. All these thoughts were flowing through the teens head worrying.

"You are under arrest for faking your death." The man smirked. "Nah, I'm kidding. Though you do have to come with me. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He opened the door to Kate's car taking her hand. He led her to his car. The officer open the back seat door and gently pushed the teen into the back. He locked the doors then got in one his side. There was another man in the car in the passenger's seat. He was making very noticeable googly eyes to his partner.

The officer drove downtown in the car, he kept his eyes on the road, but occasionally he would looked at his partner smiling. After a thirty minute drive he stopped the car and parked it on the side of the road. "We are here." The head officer said.

The officer in the passenger's side looked at his partner and asked, "You think we should tell her? I mean, doesn't she have a right to know?" His voice was higher than a man's voice should be. There was a bit of worry as well. "She is capable of…" He paused for a moment then continued on what he was saying. "you know, hurting." He whispered the last word hoping the teen didn't hear him.

Kate looked at the two officers and said, "Tell me what?"

"Um...Kate?" Said the passenger officer. "Why? Why did you," there was a short pause. "Why did you fake your death? Tommy is always telling me that her saw you the other day. I didn't believe him. You aren't the type to fake your own death. You're sick of us aren't you? I mean the team. You seem to be drifting away from the team and even from Noh-Varr. What's wrong? You can tell me."

She raised her eyebrows at the two officers then noticed they looked vaguely familiar. "B-Billy? Billy is that you?" She sighed. "What the hell! You know what I was doing. Is that Teddy with you? Oh my god, I was trying- you know what I was trying to do! Thanks, just thanks. You ruined my plan."

Billy looked at Kate and lowered her head. "What were you trying to do? You never told me." He looked back up at Kate. He got out of the police car and opened the side door to let Kate get out of the police car. She spun her body around and stood up from out of the car. "Something is wrong isn't?" Billy continued.

Kate nodded. "I was trying.. I guess - I don't remember." She looked at Billy. "I forgot."

"You have no idea why you stole Clint's car and headed halfway across the States?" Teddy asked. He had worry in his voice.

She shook her head. "No. um… who are you?"She looked at Billy with confusion in her eyes.

"Kate, this isn't funny. I'm Billy. Snap out of this silliness." Billy said looking at her as well.

After a few moments of silence, Kate lost her balance and fell backwards to the ground. Teddy's eye's widen and ran behind Kate before she hit the ground. "Kate!" Teddy caught her before she fell to the ground. "Kate wake up! Are you ok?" He was gently shaking the girl hoping she would wake up. "Kate answer me!" Teddy looked at Billy worried.

The sun was setting and the team was quickly finishing up the fight with Mother. Mother was backing away from the teenagers. Loki was on her side, as well as Patriot, Leah, and surprisely Noh-Varr. Mother had a plan under her sleeve as she moved out-of-the-way. Behind Mother was a girl in all purple, with dark hair pulled up into a ponytail. Mother smirked as she saw the faces of Miss America, Prodigy, Speed, Hulkling and Wiccan noticed their fallen teammate.

"I'm sorry children, but your archer shot her last arrow." She smiled.

The Young Avengers (Right now Prodigy, Speed, Miss A, Hulkling, and Wiccan) stared at their teammate. Tommy ran towards Kate with Billy and Teddy. "Take her ass down to hell!" Tommy yelled as he turned around and ran at Mother's back tackling her down. "You bitch! You fucking killed my friend! No one fucking kills my friends with my damn permission." He started to throw punches at Mother.

Teddy picked Kate up and started to speak, hoping Kate would hear him, "Kate. Kate wake up! Please show me you can hear me!"

"She's dead!" Loki said laughing. "You guys aren't invincible. You can die."

Teddy and Billy looked at their former teammate. They looked at his mischievous smirk. Kate shook in Teddy's arms. There was some coughing from the girl as she coughed up some blood. She slowly opened her eyes looking at Teddy smiling. "Invincible?" She sat up looking up at Loki. "Like you know what mortals are capable of doing." She stood up, a bit off-balance but she quickly got use to it.

Loki's eyes widen looking at the living archer. "How is that...that's impossible." He growled and looked over at Mother who was slowly disappearing. "No...No that can't." Kate walked over to Loki balling up her fist. She took one swing into his jaw and knocked him to the ground.

"You aren't no God." Kate said.

Noh-Varr, Patriot, and Leah looked at each other confused. "Huh? What happened?" Patriot said after taking off his mask. Eli was underneath it. "Kate?" He smiled and ran at Kate pulling her into a hug. "Kate! I haven't seen you in years! Where am I anyway?" He looked around smiling at Billy and Teddy. He looked confused noticing Noh-Varr, Miss America, and Prodigy.

"Um… Central Park?" She hugs him back. "Yeah. Wait do you know what happened? Do any of you remember." She asked Leah, Noh-Varr and Eli.

Noh-Varr looked at Kate. "I vaguely remember Katherine Bishop. We were at a club dancing around?" Kate laughed at Noh-Varr's comment.

"I'm gonna take that as a no. Though I do have one question. Tommy do you have my diary and did I die?"

Tommy laughed. "Nah, wait you have a diary?" He grinned wondering where it would be. "You lived. Poke yourself I'm pretty sure you're alive."

"Then, that must be a dream then." She laughs. "I didn't steal Clint's car!"

"No, you did." A man stood behind Kate. "Now hand over the keys, Hawkeye." It was Clint. He held out his hand waiting for his keys to his convertible.

Kate dug into her pockets and tossed the keys to the other Hawkeye. She watched him catch the keys and walked away. She turned back at the others. "So what do we do with the God?" She said putting her arm around Tommy's waist and her other around Eli's waist.

"Pick a guy then we go to SHIELD to drop his lame ass body at." Tommy said kissing Kate's cheek.

Kate smirked. "Just pick him up, Speedy."

"Aye, Aye Captain." he saluted Kate, picked up Loki's body and sped off to nearest SHIELD building.

Kate smiled knowing she didn't die. She knew it was all a scam. Though she did remember parts of her fighting against Mother. She was joining her side, but as a double agent. When Mother found out, she told Loki to make her have a nightmare. After Kate was passed out, Loki did his work and placed a spell on the archer. It was less than a nightmare. It was strange, but it seemed like Loki was helping her warn the others. Sure she was the only one have the strange dream, Kate was warning the others in some sci-fi way. Sure they didn't get the message, but at least it warned herself when to wake up. She was glad that it was just a dream, and the fact that Tommy and Noh-Varr didn't read her diary.


End file.
